The Adventures of Fun Events
by serenity-neko-chan
Summary: The adventures of a young female trainer and the pokemon she meets. Smut, fluff, yuri/futa and much more. Each new 2 chapter is dedicated to the first reviewer that correctly answers my "Who's that pokemon" in the chapter that I post either last or links to that chapter. The chosen pokemon gets two chapters one fluff and one smut. I will pm the winner saying that they have won.
1. Chapter 1

The adventures of fun events

neko-chan: I recently have been going into pokemon again and I feel like writing lemons I guess but not all are lemons... All will be yuri/futa and some are humanized pokemon some are not.

Note: the oc will always stay the same her name is serenity, quick desrciption black hair, purple eyes about 5ft 11 and has C cups

**One girl and a wild fox**

"Oh my... I think I'm lost, without my pokemon too" I spoke out loud in a clearing of a forest, I knew I shouldn't of left the girls at home. I get easily lost in this forest even if I lived in it for years, saddened I sat down on a hallow log. I heard a rustle from the bush and jumped a bit "w-who's there?"I moved back away from the bush, then figure stumbled out a ninetails but a sliver coloured fur she was holding onto her shoulder "A human? What are you doing in my clearing?" she hissed at me and I flinched backwards "I-I'm sorry I didn't know this place is yours I will just go"standing up I moved toward hoping home, till I saw her fall over and her shoulder bleeding with black goo coming out of it. 'I can't leave her like this she might die'

going over to her I pulled out a pecha berry "here eat this it will help"I smiled at her, she just hissed and turned away sighing I bit into the fruit and showed her it was ok she huffed and ate the fruit. As she ate I sparyed a potion on her wound, she yelped and bit me on my arm. Flinching I felt her fangs dig deep into my arm, she pulled back "I'm sorry I should of warned you... Anyways you seem ok now I will get out of your way now." I stood up to leave holding my arm.

**3rd pov _lemon warning!_**

As Serenity was about to leave she was pounced on by the fox "Your a strange one you are... Most trainers would of thrown a pokeball at me since I was that weak from the poison, they would of caught me" she growled softly as she pinned the girl down, licking at her neck "I-I don't l-like to have unfair fights" the girl mewled in reply and tried to move from the grip of the firefox, the fox hummed and licked Serenity's wounded arm, she shivered at the touch of the hot tongue. "I'm sorry about this, Mmm I decided you will be my trainer" Serenity blinked at the firefox on top of her and tilted her head in confusion... The fox was not going to hurt her? "Yes you as my master... Will you give me a name? And help me with a problem I have right now?" she nodded blankly "Gin" the fox nodded and lean close to Serenity and whispers "My problem is that I'm in heat and I want you as my mate" with that Gin kissed her.

Serenity stunned did not move till she felt Gin's tongue slide into her's, she reponsed back by kissing the fox and pulled back kissing the end of her muzzle. She then slowly started kissing Gin's neck finding a spot and marked her "O-ohh y-you sure know how to please a woman" she rubbed against her and felt something bump her stomach, looking down she saw a semi raised tent in the girl's pant. "N-no please don't look" Serenity covered her face with her hands and then felt Gin pull down her pants. She then saw a semi soft 7 inch cock sitting in between her new master's long silky legs, purring with excitement she lean down and kissed the head of it "My your truly are my master, hidding this away from me"

Serenity whimpered when she felt Gin's lips on her cock, then slowly took it in her mouth making her goan. 'Soo warm' she thought when it entered Gin's mouth. Gin bobbed her head up and down she felt the cock go harder, pulling away she saw it fully up all 10 inches of it twitching. "I'm going to enjoy this" she licked her lips and started to suck hard on her cock "O-ohh! Mmm" Serenity moaned unable to say anything, a thin layer of sweat covered her, eyes darkened and her hands on the fox's head matching the pace. Gin swirled her tongue around the head, hoping it would unload the sweet smell cum that she could smell. "I-I'm s-so clooose" Serenity whined as she felt her gut tighten, grinning Gin nibbled on the tip of her cock sending her into spasms as she unloaded in the fox's mouth and held her head there 'It's so hot and thick... It taste so sweet as well' Serenity panted and pulled but letting some cum spill out onto Gin's breast and face. "Mmm your taste its addicting I want it inside me!" Looking at the fox she lean forward and stuck her finger into her quickly and rough, causing the fox to groan in pleasure. "Mmm not fair you took advantage of me... Now it's my turn" she twisted her finger upwards causing her to yelp, then slowly Serenity moved her finger in and out. "ugrrh stop teasing me!" Gin growled out, with that Serenity grinned and slammed 3 fingers in her and leaned down sucking her clit.

Gin panted she knew she was close and so did Serenity, she felt her wall clench up and tighten around her fingers. Serenity quickly removed her fingers and replaced it with her tongue and pinched the clit hard causing the fox to scream in pleasure, as she gulped down the musky tastes of her cum. Slowly panting to get her breath she looked at Serenity and saddled her "Mate me make me your vixen!" She slammed into her cock, sliding most of it in gasping she felt it bump against her womb "so full, so warm" she gasped as she tried to push the rest in her, Serenity sat up and stopped her "Let me do this" She kissed her and flipped them over, starting to move in and out of her new lover it saw warm inside Gin, her wall tighten everytime she moved trying to suck her back in. Moaning from this feeling Serenity moved faster and harder as Gin yelped and growled clawing her back, she loved how her cock twitched in the right places sending her waves of pleasure but she wanted more. She loved the slow loving embrace she was getting but she needed to be fucked "Harder! Fasterrr, cum in me I want you to fill me up" hearing that Serenity picked up speed and started to pistol in and out of her, pulling nearly all the way out and slamming back in "I-I'm cummminngg!" screamed Gin, she could see stars, her tongue hanging out.

As Serenity felt the walls tighten trying to milk her cock she felt a sharp but pleasure bite on her shoulder sending her over the edge, making her release her thick ropey cum in Gin. The cum clinched to the walls and Gin's mind went into overload as she felt the hot cum enter her filling her up to the brim, causing her to have another orgasm and she howled. Falling down panting heavily Serenity removed herself from Gin and kissed her head. "Amazing... I have marked you, your truly my mate now" Gin snuggled up to her nuzzling her neck and wrapping her tails protectivily over her, Serenity smiled and wrapped a blanket over them snuggling 'maybe getting lost isn't that bad' she thought before surrending to sleep.

Neko-chan : ok what do you think? My first one and I dunno should I continue and what pokemon next? Hope you review!


	2. Chapter 2

Neko-chan: hello everyone the long waited chapter of AOFE is here! Nothing much to explain and stop being so picky with my grammar and spelling I'm Chinese and dyslexic leave me be! Not smut but Fluff! If you guys actually review I might write a part 2 with smut. If there is any errors on this is because A my phone is not a computer so it has no spellcheck or grammar and B it's late like 1am late.

**The girl with her Amber flame**

"I choose you Dark!" A young boy aged about 15 threw out a pokeball into to the dirt road and bright light shined for a few seconds then dimmed taking shape as a tall male figure. He was wearing a thin grey jacket, that seem to have rips on the bottom the jacket was trimmed with black fur along the sleeves and neckline. He also wore a pair of grey mid calf shorts and had bandages wrapped around the rest of his legs. Slick short black hair and large wolf like ears on his head, red eyes that glowed even under his dark shades and to finish it off he had fangs that poked out his mouth and a long black tail. "Fuck yes I'm going to kick whatever shitty pokemon you got" He pointed at Serenity.

Huffing at that insult she thought of the perfect pokemon to use on this mutt and pulled out her own pokeball "Mmm... Go Amber." Serenity called softly out and threw of the pokeball, it was decorated with flames and once again light shined out in a shape of a taller figure towering over everyone. Out came a female dressed in a long coat in a navy type blue, flames adored the female neck, long blue hair matching her coat. Her two small ears poked out from top of her head, bounding her lilth body was a cream corset that showcased the top of her double D breasts and long trousers laced around her legs on her feet was blue high heels that matched perfectly with her outfit. The female had her eyes closed at the moment but when she opened they show beautiful set of ruby eyes to complete the look she had a necklace that held a fire gem.

"Whoa hellooo hunny, don't you look fuckable I can't wait till I get my hands on you." Dark smirked at the fire type and circled her swing his tail side to side, Amber narrowed her eyes at the wolf and growled snapping her teeth at him "Well look at we have here dog boy that can't keep separate his dick from his brain." Dark frowned but smirked again "Mmmm I love a feisty one bring it on baby" Dark's owner chuckled awkwardly whispering a sorry to Serenity and ordered his wolf to attack, using shadow claw he tried to hit Amber but she just sidestepped it and dodged the wolf's brash and open moves "Use focus punch." As quick as the command was ordered she forced her energy in her right fist and slammed it into the wolf's side satisfied that it caused him to fly across the dirt road making him land next to his owner in a heap. "Hey! That's impossible focus punch takes time to charge!" the boy yelled at Serenity, tilting her head "That might be true but I trained Amber to release it all one quick turn and I also trained my pokemon to do combos" the boy growled "Dark use Faint attack to get close then slash at her!" Nodding he got close but once again missed "Flamethrower" Dark ducked just in time as the fire hit a tree burning it up into ash and slashed Amber's arm, then jumped back. Grunting Amber placed pressure on her arm and glared at the dog "Amber you ok?" Serenity looked worried at her, nodding her charged forward releasing a jet of smoke to cover her.

"Dark rain shadow balls on her flush her out. But be careful her fire is way too powerful for you to get hit." The wolf nodded "With pleasure come out Missy the big bad wolf wants to play" Then formed the dark orbs, and threw them at into the smoke as his owner faceplammed himself from the comments Dark been saying. Amber dodged another shadow ball and created more smoke but got hit by one in the arm "Amber finish this get rid of the smoke and use double team then hit back with your own flaming steel!" Dark stopped his assault in confusion as the smoke cleared up and a row of Amber's stood infront of him, taking the chance Amber formed steel balls in her hand and set them a light then throwing them at the wolf. It was too late for him to notice the objects that flew out at him from all directions and slammed into to his body knocking him out cold and left burns all over his jacket. "Yay! We did it Amber"Serenity hugged the fire type, gently making sure she didn't touch the arm as she stopped the illusion.

Amber smiled and wrapped her uninjured arm around her master with pride, then looking at the other Trainer as he pulled out Dark's pokeball and some money. "Man I thought I would of won, return Dark. Great match next time I will beat you" The boy pointed the pokeball at the dazed out figure on the floor and handed Serenity the money before heading off for the nearest pokecentre. Smiling she waved him goodbye before turning to her friend "Mmm time to check your wound Amber." Stubbornly Amber shook her head in protest and replied. "No." Serenity glared at her pokemon and forced her sit down on the soft grass on the side. "Stop being so stubborn Amber, your more stubborn then a Tauros." Before she could reply to the comment a poffin was stuffed in her mouth to stop her saying anything, blushing she turned her head away and chewed on the small treat. '_Always knows my favourite spicy but... little sweet as well _' Amber watched Serenity carefully bandage her arm up after she sparyed some potion onto it and hissed at the stinging feeling, but soon forgot about it and blushed at the contact as her skin brushed against her master's. "There all done! See not so bad" Serenity smiled '_you have no idea _' she thought to herself, leaning down she nuzzled her master's neck. "Thank you... You really know how to take care of me." she smiled and thought. '_It's now or never ... Fuck it_' with that she leaned in she kissed Serenity on the lips " I love you Master" She pulled away and blushed hiding herself. "I-I'm s-sorry Master I didn't know what came over me I'm sorry oh you hate me now-"She was cut off from her rambles by a kiss, suprised her eyes widened and was stared back by her Master's purple eyes that held deep emotions for her. Pulling back she grinned "What took you so long Amber?" Amber blushed harder and gently smacked her arm, hiding her embrassment in her Master's chest "Baka..." chuckling Serenity hugged her "You know you can call me Serenity now" Looking up at her she shutter "Se-serenity" laughing she nodded and Amber smacked her on her arm again. "Baka..." Smiling Serenity leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"I love you too my Amber flame"

Neko-chan: done and done remember review and tell me if you want this to have smut or not! and maybe give me an idea!< oh and who ever guesses what type of pokemon Amber is gets to choose the pokemon 


	3. Chapter 3

Neko-chan: well done to elfspirit7 on guessing right! Please message me your choosen pokemon if you haven't yet anyways as people have voted for smut (somehow I'm not suprised) for Amber and Serenity here it is!

**The girl with her Amber flame **

As Serenity entered her bedroom, from her earlier business of selling items and home-made pokemon food as well as human she was ready to crash down to her soft bed and shut down. "ughh who knew selling fashion items and pokefood would be so demanding, Damn Cynthia why the hell did you have to pop up." she groaned, earlier that day Cynthia the sinnoh champion came by the cart earlier pulled by a shiny Rapidash called bleu.

**Flashback Serenity's pov**

"Serenity I'm 'ungry! Can we please stop fo' now?" I turned to Bleu and nodded the french horse stopped pulling the cart, as I handed her some poke stir-fry something I made just for pokemon "Merci"as she took the plate and ate, I started to set up my cart selling goods. After a while of selling stuff a woman that seem to be dresed in black and had blonde hair, but the most unique point of her was the things on top of her head that looked like Umbreon ears. "Hello Serenity can I have some sweets please and your stir-fry for lucario"she pointed to the jackel pokemon that was next to her, I nodded and handed her the food, just as I about to get paid a large crowd appear around us "Oh my Arceus it's Cynthia! She's buying from that cart it must be good!" I groaned and glared at my childhood friend, she chuckled at me as I was bombarded with customers...

**End of flashback**

"Aww is my little master all tired out? Want me to give you a massage" I heard a smokey voice purred next to me, I nodded knowing it was Amber I felt her slide onto the bed and sat on top of me then pushed down on my shoulder causing me to groan in pleasure. "Oh that's goood" I sighed as she started to go lower and dipped to cup my breast squeezing them. "Mmm aren't these just waiting for me"Amber licked my neck and nipped it, I moaned and turned around just to see her just in her corset. "I do like what I see"I purred and leaned forward kissing her while gridding my body against her.

I heard her shutter in pleasure as she pushed down into the kiss even more, licking my lower lip for enterance allowing her in and I expolered her mouth it was sweet and spicy... Such an addicting taste I just wanted more and more, but I had to pull back for air even if I didn't want to. As I pulled away I smiled at her and started to nip along her neck and licked to soothe them, feeling her wither I took control and pushed her down biting down on a spot just above her left breast. "O-ohh! M-mmorre" I hear her groan I licked at the love bite, I leaned and bit down on the lace of her corset pulling it slowly away. "Are these just for me?" I looked at her beautiful breasts, and pinched the nipples causing her to squeal. "N-no fair your wearing to-o much clothling" I giggled and pulled off my top and bra within one go, before going in for the kill and started to lick her breast while pinching the other.

I started to suckle on her nipple and nipped at it causing her to arch her back and moan loudly, smirking I pinched down on the unattended nipple making5 her squeal. "Mmmm I'm fee-feeling som-something!" I grinned and let my fingers wonder down her stomach tickling her, I stopped and licked inbetween her chest then started to kiss down just stopping in front of her beautiful enterance. "Please..." I smiled and kissed her, then pinched her clit hard causing her to scream in pleasure into my mouth as I felt her cum. Not letting that go to waste I quickly drived down drank the nectar that was spilling out. "Mmm you taste like cinnamon" I whispered to her as I licked my lips, purring I slid my fingers into her and let them settle in her.

I heard her purr in delight as she got the feeling of being filled "F-Flip!"she yelled at me, taking me by suprised as she flipped me on top of her, me facing her end as she faced my cock. She pulled down my pants quickly and sliped my cock into her mouth, causing to me to shiver and slide my fingers even deeper in her. We groaned and moaned as we each felt we were close, I felt her walls tighten on my fingers and I bit down on her clit "Oooo-oh I'm cummmming!" she moaned into my cock causing vibrations to travel up me "S-shit!" I unloaded into her mouth, before I could even stop she stuck her fingers into my pussy causing another orgasm as I unloaded even more to her mouth. "O-ohh fu-uck your good" I smiled at her as I pulled off her and slid next to her, I felt her nuzzle my neck and kisses me making me taste myself in her mouth. Giggling I looked at her "Ready for round 2?" I grinned at her, she looked at me and hopped on top of me already wanting to go she smiled and slide my cock in her groaning at the size "Mmm... Soo full soo warm" she panted out and moved in a circle instead of up and down, causing me to shutter and arch my back pushing me deeper into her making her moan.

"Deeper!"she screamed at me I pushed her even deeper and started to go faster, I felt her claws rack up and down my back as she gridded into me even more. I slowly pulled out and she looked at me in confusion till I slammed back into her, causing her to roll her eyes back and pant heavily "I-I ca-can't believe it I'm ne-nearly ther-there again!" I felt her walls tighten around me trying to milk me dry, I just couldn't take it anymore and let go inside her. I fell on top of her tired, when I was about to pull myself out. Amber stopped me "Leave it in."she purred and snuggled into my neck, falling asleep I listened to her even breath before I let myself get taken by sleep.

Neko-chan: ok that's done please do reveiw and request some pokemon for me to do.


	4. Chapter 4

Neko-chan: hey guys as requested by elfspirit7 this is Pikachu! I hope you guys enjoy this sorry for it being so late I'm starting college soon again and I don't want to mess this one up. And this will be a two part one shot!

**The girl with the injured mouse**

**Serenity's pov**

I was wondering through the forest looking for some berries that I would use for the pokefood that I was making to sell in the cart. "Now where is that Leppa tree that I planted?" I continued my search for the said tree, till I heard some shouting in the far distance of the forest."Your a fucking useless Pokemon! I can't believe you lost to that fish! I can't believe that you lost to that I'm going to fucking teach you a lesson for losing!" I paused at the shouting when I jumped as I heard a loud smack and a feminine yelp, I had to help so I started running towards noise. I pulled out an ice ball and I send out Miyuki. "Mistress?" My ice Pokemon was startled went I sent her out and she glided towards me, I has no time to explain and continued running "Come Miyuki! We have to hurry." We run well... I did Miyuki glided through the air, as we arrived at a small clearing where we found a man in his late 20's beating up a female Pikachu that was lying on the ground whimpering in fear.

"Hey! Stop that! Miyuki use icy wind to separate them!" I stopped to get his attention just as, a harsh breeze went pass me and in between the two. causing the man to jump back from the icy wind that went pass him. "Bitch! What do you want I'm teaching my Pokemon a lesson for losing to a fucking fish!" I came in between them with Miyuki by my side, I glanced back at the Pikachu and saw her bleeding heavily, one eye closed, part of her left ear was ripped off, her breathing was shallow she seem to have fainted from the pain as she didn't from her side. "How could you! Look at what you did to her! She's dying! Why would you do that an innocent Pokemon like that!" I screamed at him as he scoffed as me."So she lose to a fish a FUCKING FISH! She's electric!" I glared at him "Do you even know what type of Pokemon it was? That defeated her?" he sneered at me like I was calling him dumb. "Of fucking course it was a Whiscash!" I looked at him like he was stupid which he was. "You are an idiot! Whiscash is part ground electric has no effect on them!"

I was so angry at him I can't believe people don't know their own Pokemon's weakness "What the fuck ever! She's useless! she's mine so deal with it! I can do whatever I ant with her!" I shook my head ad looked at Miyuki, she nodded her head _'Not if me and Miyuki have anything to do with it'_ "I challenge you to a battle, if I win you let this Pikachu go! But if I lose you can punish me in a way you see fit." I know he can't resist the challenge seeing his huge ego. "Fine I have a prefect punishment for you and I have to perfect Pokemon to use to beat your up!" I shuddered, as he sent out a tall Pokemon a male one he had large horns that curled around his head, a skull necklace he wore a leather jacket with a ribcage design on it, jagged jeans. He had blood red eyes and a long arrowhead tail, but what seem to be the most noticeable thing was one of his horns were broken.

I nodded to Miyuki, as she nodded back at me "I will do you proud Mistress" With that she glided into the battlefield and stood guard "I'm going to beat that useless Pokemon of yours!" I looked at my graceful Pokemon in her kimono and her pink sash that was tied around her stomach, looking at her floating above the ground with no legs, long icy white hair it parted in the middle of her forehead a purple gem shined matching perfectly with her liquid gold eyes mixed with an icy blue. She floated there staring out the dark type that was standing in front of her.

**3rd pov**

"Miyuki start with hail and spike combo!" Serenity watched her as hail was released out that seem to turn into a mini blizzard as we released the spikes without the others noticing them on the floor. "Houndoom, use flamethrower to get rid of that hail." she watch as Miyuki dodge the flame skillfully being her ability in hail, as Miyuki looked at her for another command. "Use double team and attract." Miyuki split up into many different images and each gave a flirty wink and blew a kiss to Houndoom, the dog started to drool and gave her and the illusions a love struck look. "Snap out of it you damn dog!" Serenity shook her head and sighed "Make him come closer and hit him with a water pulse" Miyuki beckoned him closer, as he walked into the spikes careless then he got hit full in the face by a water pulse, causing him to yelp in pain and fall back into more spikes.

"Houndoom you Damn mutt! Use overheat!" the dog seem to have snapped out of it's state and started to glow white, quickly Serenity shouted "Use protect then calm mind! " a protective veil coated her as the heat engulfed her, as the heat died down Miyuki stood in the middle with her eyes closed as she raised her special attack. "Great now use water pulse and ice beam before he recovers!" her eyes snapped open as she released a blast of water hit the hound then a thin blue beam shot out and knocked the poor dog out and freezing him in the process. "Now give me her ball" glaring at the man as she said it, holding her hand out. He scoffed and lunged at her "Like hell I will!" then white electric shot out from behind hitting him, turning round it was the injured mouse "I woo-on't let y-you hu-rt anyone!" her voice was quiet and she was shaking badly, Serenity keeled down next to her and stoked her softly. "Shhh... Miyuki use hypnosis then psychic to get the ball" she nodded and put the man to sleep as well as the mouse. "come on lets get out of here she need rest and treated" Serenity picked her up and started walking to her home "Your safe now... Nothing will hurt you" she kissed her forehead and walked on.

Neko-chan: yeah! If you can guess what Pokemon Miyuki is review with what you think she is and you win the prize to choose the next Pokemon! Yays! Next chapter will be smut with Pikachu!


	5. Chapter 5

Neko-chan: hey everyone I'm trying to make time to write my stories but I have homework every day, that and I work on two of the days off I have but I will try and update as often as I can. Also it seems like I can't upload from my phone so I have to use a computer to upload when I finished writing.

**The girl with the injured mouse**

**3rd pov**

Serenity carefully re-bandaged the Pikachu's leg, as she cleaned her wound that was healing nicely from the potions she sprayed on. The mouse has been drift in and out for the past few days since Serenity got her, every night the poor Pokémon was screaming in pain till she got into Serenity's arms to help her calm down for her night terrors. "I hope you will get better soon Hun." Serenity spoke out loud in the empty cabin room, as she stared at the girl lying in the bed. She checked the IV and injected more of the fluid in to help the Pokémon stay stable and walked off hoping that she will wake up tomorrow.

**Next day**

As Serenity came in the room to check the Pikachu, she was surprised that she was sitting up looking out the window and her ear twitched to the sound of the door opening. So she turned her head toward Serenity and gently smiled at her. "You saved me... Even with the type disadvantage I thank you" a soft whisper came from the mouse, Serenity smiled and placed the tray of pokechow on her lap and patted the girl's head "Eat you need strength" With that she fed her silently.

"What are you doing to do now with me?" she asked her, Serenity shrugged she didn't want to keep her is she didn't want to be here. "That's up to you... Do you want to stay with me or live in the wild what is your name by the way?" the Pikachu thought of her choices to stay or to go... "My name is Sparkle, that's what my family called me before I was caught" she nodded at her and moved the tray off her and felt her head, sparkle blushed at the action. "Your fevers gone I just need to look at your wounds and then you can choose what you want to do... You can stay as long as you want" With that she walked out the room for the girl to think.

'Oh_ what should I do? Should I say? I mean she seems nice enough better then my pervious master... Oh mother please helps me...' _she thought silently to herself and held her white ball around her neck, gently stoking it for comfort it felt warm in her arms. It was the only think that was left to her before her mother was captured and taken away from her. The ball seems to response to her glowing brightly and hovering a little above her chest "M-mother? Are you trying to tell me something?" the ball seems to draft little towards the door before settling down on her again. Holding it she understood what her mother wanted and nodded calling Serenity back.

"I made my choice I want to be with you" she smile at her, nodding Serenity hugged the girl gently and kissed her cheek with the last minute Sparkle turned and kissed her full on the lips, pushing her tongue in her mouth gently licking her teeth and pulled back sucking her lips. Serenity gasped at the sudden attack and was left with a dazed look, but soon snapped out of it when she felt nips on her neck. "W-wait you don't have to do this" she cried out but moaned when she was bitten "I do mother said if I find a trainer that is willing to offer me to stay or go, I would bond with them" with that she slide her hand down Serenity's pants and stoked her shaft, causing it to go harder and her to moan.

Sparkle purred in delight as she felt her new master grow in her hand, she started to stoke faster and pulled off Serenity's shirt sucking the skin between her breast before squeezing tightly on her shaft. Serenity let out a cry of pain and pleasure as it was squeezed, sighing finally she felt her pants slide off her, she was fully erected with some pre cum coming out already. Licking her lips Sparkle kissed the tip and slowly started to jerk her off squeezing hard at the bottom and light near the top, causing Serenity to moan in pleasure. Pleased with her actions Sparkle stepped it up a bit and sucked on her then sliding it down her throat, gasping Serenity held her in place not wanting her to move. "So warm... Burgh I'm close already." Serenity moaned out, since she was away from her mates, she has been horny for sometime Sparkle hear those words and sped up her work bobbing her head up and down as she felt something thick and sweet release in her mouth. Pulling back to swallow it all she licked her lips enjoying the taste she grinned as she saw that her dick was still pulsing ready for more.

"Ready for more Sparks?" Serenity's eyes looked like they were ready to devour her in one, in one swoop her legs were lifted over her shoulders and a hot tongue was pressed again her. Gasping out she felt a finger slide in her replacing the tongue as her clit was sucked roughly by her new master, feeling something build up in her stomach she started to hump Serenity's face hoping to get closer to her tongue "Mom you taste like honey and lemons" with that she

In for more biting hard on her clit and curving two fingers in her "Cum for me Sparks cum for your Mistress" That did it sending her over board as she came, shivering from the over shock she had and dropped from her shoulders.

Smiling Serenity bend down and whispered "I hope you're not tried since I just started" Sparkle lifted her head to look at her; the fur covering her area was already getting wet again from the words she heard. Before she could have replied she was lifted and placed on her shaft, crying out from her still being sensitive she had another orgasm but Serenity didn't stop she started too moved up and down, pinching her nipples and nipping any neck she could see.

Sparkle was seeing stars and dots in front of her, never have she felt anything like this it was addicting for her wanting more and more of this as she had another orgasm as she felt her clit being played with. Serenity grunted and felt she was close "You ready to take it?" Sparkle nodded and Serenity released a roar shooting into the mouse, she felt the thick cum stick in her filling her up to the brim crying out her own orgasm as the cum spilled out of her.

Both were panting, taking in gulps of air staring at each other, Serenity supporting them both with her hands on the bed she grinned and pushed Sparks on all fours "Ready for some more?"...

Neko-chan: there all done! That's the Pikachu smut done sorry for the wait busy with college computer broken you're lucky I write bits whenever I can I hope you enjoyed this and hopefully my next one will be out by near end of next month if not earlier.


	6. Chapter 6

neko-chan:Hey everyone! it has been a while since I have written anything mostly because I am now busy with college but I do hope my comeback has been good enough for you to excuse me.

Chapter 5: the girl and the dragon bird.

Serenity's pov

I picked up another mineral rock and placed it in my bag, I was going to make a specific pokefood for rock and ground to make food just like if they were in the wild. "I guess this is good enough for now but those rock types eat so much" I muttered to myself, placing the last moss rock in my basket till I heard a loud cry shocked I almost dropped my basket, looking about I saw nothing. I listened carefully and saw a large green flame being shoot into the sky "Oh no... That is dragon breathe, who is the poor soul that made a dragon angry" I thought and started my way over there and looked over at what the damage was.

The floor and trees were torched and the sound of wings could be heard hitting against some metal "I'm going to kill you when I get out of here, you damn poacher!" I blinked a poacher here? In this forest, I gently looked out from behind the tree I was hiding behind and saw a man standing in front of a cage with a woman in a blue dress and large cotton wings on her back "An Altaria but don't they live in the higher part of the mountain here?" I whispered to myself "Like I let you even close to me and even if you do I have Barry to stop you from even getting near me" I looked to his side and saw a large snow coloured bear standing next to him, as it growled at the woman.

"Damn poachers ruining a nice day with this" I huffed and pulled out a pokeball "Gin come out hun" I saw my sliver ninetales pop out her ball yawning "Is it time to eat?" shaking my head "No, Gin stop thinking of food it's that or sex you think of you need a hobby be side them two" she huffed at me and turned her head towards the poacher "So is that who I have to defeat today?" I nodded and pointed to the large ice bear standing there next to him.

With that she dragged me out and stared at the bear "Whoa, a shiny ninetails my luck just keeps getting better!" the man shouted "Barry get her" Gin pushed be back protectively and let out a large flamethrower " I have a master thank you and I am happy with her" I looked at the poacher and saw he was on the wanted list, glaring at him since he almost stole from me "It's you!" he pointed at me "Your the one who stopped me from getting that Shiny Charizard!" I glared at him and stepped to the side next to Gin. "Yea He belongs to someone I know why would I let a poacher take him!, Gin use flamethrower" Gin gladly let out a blast of flames at the bear knocking him clean into some empty cages, when he got distracted I quickly set a message to a ranger telling them about the poacher.

"Barry use brine!" I let Gin deal with the poacher she was more then capable on handling it, so I went to the cage that had Altaria in it "Hey I'm going to get you out here ok?" I picked the lock and pulled her out when I bumped into something "what are you doing?" I looked up and saw the poacher "Gin use Superpower!" Gin picked up the large bear and threw it at the poacher using a large amount of power "Man that was tiring" she panted as she walked over toward me, patting her head I returned her promising her I would give her a treat. As I looked over the Altaria's wounds the rangers popped up and arrested the man and his pokemon "Well that all done, come on I will patch you up over there" I pointed towards a cave and pulled her gently in.

3rd pov

As Serenity patched up the bird, the pokemon in question stared at her as she felt her wound healing. "Your a strange human..." she spoke out staring a hole into Serenity and she studied her savior, Serenity shrank back from the stare she was getting from the bird "I heard that before" she spoke out and continued to patch her up. "I like it, the name is Sky" she pushed forward into Serenity and kissed her full on the lips pinning her to the floor "I know your name it's Serenity you saved a friend of mine and she won't shut up about it and I can tell why" She leaned down and kissed her again and then ran her hands up her stomach and continued to kiss lower undressing Serenity at the same time. Whimpering Serenity tried to move out of the dragon bird's hold but she froze when she felt Sky grind down on her, causing her to jerk into Sky. "Oh? Enjoying this are we?" Sky chirped at she felt Serenity's member hit against her stomach.

Slowly she when to her shorts and saw the bulge in it, licking her lips she pulled the zip down with her teeth. Serenity let out a small moan from the relief that she got from the ever increasing tightness she was having on her. That's when she felt that her cock was engulfed in something soft she sat up and saw Sky, placing her between her breast. "I'm going to enjoy this so much" she grinned and then started to move have breasts, Serenity's mind when blank all she would feel was the warmth of the breast that it was giving her and how they stroked her in the right places. She then felt a tongue swirl on tip of her cock. "Oh-oh my-y" she managed to shutter out before being shut up by Sky sucking on her, Serenity grunted wanting to release her seed but couldn't and she cried out in pain wanting to let out.

Sky could see that she wanted to let go so she put her out of pain and nibbled lightly on her cock and stroke her breast hard against the cock between her, and she heard Serenity cry out and held her head in place, Sky drank up the cum that just kept flowing out till her head was pulled back and the member jerked about still spilling cum down on to her "Mmm , So much spilled and it looks like you still can go on hun" She smiled at the still standing up member as Serenity panted for air looking at the bird that she cover in her own special paint. Suddenly Sky pinned her to the ground again straddling her at the hips and slipped herself up and down Serenity's member, she could feel how wet she has become making her even more stiff. Sky enjoyed the large member poking against her entrance and she slipped herself in moaning loudly at the sheer size of what was going inside her. She had to stop when it was halfway in her, as she was panting in want "It's so-oo big-g I want i-it all in me" she shivered as she slided herself lower and she stuck her tongue out when it was fully in her.

Serenity looked up at the dragon and saw her drooling in ecstasy, and she grinned recovered from the previous attack she decided that it was her turn to have some fun. With that she flipped them over and started to slide herself in and out, while all the time she was biting and nipping at any skin she could get at. Sky on the other hand was on ninth could and didn't want to get off it, never had she felt pleasure at this level she wrapped her arms around serenity's neck and manage to whisper in her ear "Ride me like I'm yours" With those words Serenity picked her up and started doing her against the cave wall, with Sky's legs wrapped around her waist Serenity pushed in even deeper before and started to kiss Sky.

Sky couldn't take it anymore, she sang out at she started to cum she could see stars in front of her as she slowly got down as Serenity placed her down she leaned against the wall panting. "Don't think it's over Sky I still need to cum" Sky's eyes widened when she felt something enter her from behind, she cried out still sensitive from the orgasm she had before and her second one came as she felt herself being filled up by Serenity's cock. She was lifted up and her legs spread wide open as she was still being fucked, but with this angle she felt something new and she turned her head and engulfed Serenity's lips with a kiss. Serenity felt that she was close as she felt Sky's wall tighten on her, she continued to kiss her but let her hand wonder to Sky's clit and with a swift pinch Sky jerked up gasping and cried out. Serenity felt the walls tighten even more and she couldn't hang on anymore and let go, filling Sky up and she felt Sky cum once again. "O-oh Arceus!" Sky screamed out and her voice echoed throughout the cave and the two collapsed in exhaustion...

Neko-chan: woot done any one guess would Barry is? First one to guess right gets to choose who is next remember either pm me the chosen pokemon or place it on your review if you when I will pm you if not good luck for next time! I hope this is good enough for you guys to enjoy


	7. Chapter 7

Neko-chan: sorry for the long absent I had and still have work to do for my fashion course any ways on with the story I hope you people haven't given up on me just yet!  
Sorry that this is just a fluff! The next chapter will be well you know congrats to the winner zalinare your pokemon will appear in this but just fluff for her like always

**A battle between the boy that never ages and the girl that cooks**

Serenity's pov

I was walking along the path with Crystal when I spotted a group of people in front of me. Crystal nudged me and pointed to a girl with long blonde hair "Is that Cynthia look there is Luke" I looked at the way my shiny absol was pointing at and she was right. So I walked up to her and tapped her shoulder "Cynthia what are you doing here?" I questioned her a bit confused being that we are in Unova "Seren! I could ask you the same question but to answer you I'm here for a match in the junior cup here" she smiled at me as she looked at me for an answer to her question. "I'm here to collect some rare herbs and rocks around here for the new pokefood that I am going to make for dark types, Crystal here wants to test it for me" I said as I petted the said pokemon's head.

"So who are your friends?" I pointed to the four people behind her as well as the three pokemon that was with them. "Oh these are Ash, Calin, Iris and Dawn" she pointed to each one they each waved at me and I looked at Ash and Dawn carefully and it clicked "I know who you two are. You're Ash from Pallet town the champion of orange islands and your Dawn the coordinator" they both looked at me in surprised "I know since your quite famous and I came from orange island everyone knows the defeat of Drake" I grinned at them and I looked at the Pikachu that was sitting on his shoulder **( before you shout at me some pokemon stay as the as I am calling animal form or they can go into the half human and half pokemon, to change they need to transform that takes up to a day depending if they are used to changing forms or they can be taken to the pokecenter where they have a machine to speed up the transforming)**

"So do you want a battle Ash? I want to know how strong your pokemon are" he smiled and nodded, the others cleared the path and Cynthia was the judge "this is a four on four battle began" we both threw out a pokeball and a Snivy popped out from his side as I threw out mine and Fina came out "Ah I'm out and ready to fight!" she roared and her waist flared up.

3rd pov

"Snivy use leaf storm" twister of leaves rushed at Fina as she waited for her mate's command "Fina use fire spin around you and dance" as the command was out Fina surrounded herself with fire and moved like a skilled dancer destroying all the leaves that were being fired at her "Now charge at her" she pointed the Snivy "Snivy dodge it" the green snake moved to the side as the fire bird threw her claws at the other pokemon "Now vine whip!" the whips hits their marks and caused the bird to flinch "Fina grab the vines and use flare blitz!" as did as she was told and grabbed the vines and spun around as the flames started to appear around her body and she reeled the grass snake in hitting it full on with the flames, she let go of her and stumbled backwards panting "Fina you ok?!" Serenity shouted to her the recoil hit her hard and she was tried. But Snivy was hurt badly and it didn't look like it would take another hit. "Fina let finish this and use elemental punch " Fina charged in with one was crackling with lightning and the other with fire and attacked Snivy. "No Snivy!" the grass snake fainted with lightning and fire sparking off it.

Serenity ran up to Fina before she fell "You did great Fina come on you need to take a nice rest" she supported her to the other side and settled her down onto the floor giving her a few poffins. "That was great Ash, if Fina took a few more hits she would have been out." Serenity pulled out another pokeball that was actually an ultra-ball "Out you come Chaos!" A large pokemon came out she has dark red eyes and had long blue hair that had a purple tiara to keep her bangs out of her face. She wore a corset that was half black and blue with two purple stripes going down it cutting off at her stomach. Long black sleeves covered her arms and her hands were covered by two hand puppets that were blue heads and had the same eyes as her. Six jagged wings came from her back and to help her balance a long scaled tail hung behind her, to complete her look she wore blue tights and red boots on her neck she has a dark gem on her. She growled at the boy in front of her and roared. Ash knew this pokemon was strong do he sent out his Charizard.

"Charizard use flamethrower!" a large flame came towards Chaos and she stood there "Use dragon rage and then charge use scary face in the smoke" a glow happened in the smoke and it started to morph into a monstrous face scaring everyone but Serenity and her pokemon. "Great! Now use dragon claw!" Chaos charged in an slashed at Charizard causing him to grunt and stumble back. "Don't give up Charizard use slash to counter it" Ash shouted at he watched his dragon charge at the pokemon "Chaos dodge it! And use dark pulse" but she took the hit and roared hitting Charizard with a charge beam instead "No!Chaos!" Serenity knew that Chaos type of pokemon was hard to control especially when you don't have any badges on you and that you caught the pokemon not too long ago. "Chaos try again use fly up and use dark pulse" "Charizard go up into the sky to and use overheat!" Chaos flew up into the sky and let out a large dark beam and shoot it at the incoming fire dragon, but she missed and got hit by the oncoming of overheat. "No! Chaos get out of there" Unfortunately Chaos no longer heard her trainer's voice and just saw rage she charged in readying a flash cannon and her hand puppets bite into Charizard to stop him from escaping. "Charizard! Get out of there!" Ash yelled to his friend as it was locked in by the brutal pokemon "Snap out of it Chaos!, damn it she is blinded by rage if I don't stop her soon your Charizard will be in trouble"

Serenity said no more and threw out a pokeball causing a overly large Honchkrow "Fly towards the two up there" the dark bird obeyed her and glided next to the two dragons "Chaos! Stop" unfortunately the dragon turn at her and charged fangs at the ready and hit its mark biting at Serenity's neck and made her fall off her bird. As the other watched in horror Fina and Crystal ran forward to save their mate, Fina jumped up and caught the two that were falling down as Crystal used a weak ice beam to knock off Chaos and quickly returned the raging pokemon into her ball as well as Honchkrow "Oh no! Is she alright?" Dawn asked the two pokemon that were cradling Serenity in their arms, Fina looked at Crystal and she nodded returning to her ball she was too tried to do anything that was going to help. "I'm fine Dawn... I shouldn't of used Chaos, I rarely had time to train her since I caught her" Serenity leaned against Crystal as she felt her lick the wound on her neck "Thank you for saving me Crystal" Serenity kissed her pokemon on her cheek and saw her blush.

"Sorry Ash the match is cancelled but I can tell that you are a really strong trainer you will go far" she smiled as she felt Crystal pick her up and she snuggled into the soft fur. "We have to go we have supplies back at the campsite that we placed up a few miles down here goodbye" Crystal said before anyone could say another word she used quick attack to speed out of there carrying her trainer away "Serenity you are an idiot I can't believe you would use her" she growled as she slowed down her speed and stared down at her trainer "I know, I know it was silly of me to think that she would listen to me that quick, but I knew that if anything would happen you and Fina would of saved me" Serenity looked up at her pokemon and kissed her. Crystal huffed and looked at her "Don't think you're getting away with this you're being punished when we get back to camp" Crystal looked at her with a grin. Serenity looked back at her and grinned too "And I can't wait for you to punish me~" she spoke and slowly drifted to sleep.

Neko-chan: So can you guess what Chaos is? Like always winner gets to choose the next pokemon, sorry that this isn't a smut if you were expecting it to be I will try and write the smut chapter up soon but to tell you a bit about it there will be bondage! And please to make my job a bit easily give me some type of plot if you are the winner. Meaning if the pokemon is Serenity's already or a wild one where they are, how they meet and any extra things you want me to add in. It gives me something to work with and not making me think too much on what is happening next!


	8. Chapter 8

Neko-chan: So how is everyone! I have a winner and that is Lonewolf685, congrats on the win! I have a bit more free time with my life now that my first year has finished of my course. But this doesn't mean that I will be updating all the time since I will be looking for a job as well Sorry to disappoint people, anyway on with the show!

**If the punishment fit the crime won't I be so lucky?**

**3rd pov**

As Crystal got to the camp she placed Serenity down, gently in the tent that they set up before, when they were off hunting for stuff, it was far away from anywhere so no one could find it but close enough to the city so Serenity could go in. After Crystal set Serenity down she walked off looking for medicine after she had a good look at the bite on her master's neck . It stopped bleeding but she came back with some medicine, as Serenity put away the rest of her groups pokeballs in her bag. "Hold still Master" she spoke to Serenity as she tilted her head to the side and applied it softly to Serenity's neck and kissed it. She smiled at Serenity, with the look of lust in her eyes."There all done now... time for your punishment." with that she pinned Serenity down onto the floor pressing her lips on her with bruising force, causing Serenity to moan into the kiss. Crystal saw the chance and slipped her tongue into Serenity's mouth. Getting a nice taste of her master she pulled back and licked her lips.

"Now.. this isn't really a punishment if I didn't do, this would it Master~" Crystal purred, and before Serenity could even ask she found her hands tied behind her back with her black silk scarf as well as she had a scarf tied around her mouth. "Now that is a fitting look for someone that is being punished." She looked at her Master as she struggled in her binds, Crystal was not taking any of this and places her claws at the tip of Serenity's shirt "Now now, Master if you struggle you might get cut" Crystal dragged her claw down slicing through all her clothing and it released those breasts that she was waiting for. "Look what we have in front of us" Crystal fanned out the ripped fabric and removed her large reddish white coat as she sat down on her prisoner's well toned abs.

Crystal licked one of her claws and flicked one of Serenity's nipples causing her to jerk upwards and yelp in surprise at the sudden action. "You like that don't you, well I think you will like this even more then." She grinned, confusing Serenity as she looked at the dark pokemon sitting on her. Crystal charged a small bolt of lightning in one of her claws and then she flicked Serenity, causing the girl to feel the electric shock travelling through her body. Her screams of pleasure was muffled by the cloth in her mouth, Crystal grinned and sent another shock down her body and started to lick and suck on the other nipple as she continued to shock Serenity. Serenity squirmed from under Crystal her pants was getting so ever tight on her and she wanted to have some relief, but her mind kept on going blank since the shocks that Crystal was sending down on her was causing her so much pleasure she couldn't think straight.

Crystal paused, pulling back and admired her work that she has done to her Master. As Serenity was panting heavily through the cloth as well as she was soaked in a light layer of sweat causing Crystal to run her rough tongue down her body lapping up her taste. This caused her to shudder in pleasure, Serenity whined through the cloth and Crystal looked down at her "Something wrong Master?" Crystal knew what Serenity wanted but she wanted her to well do her best to tell her in what she wanted. Serenity rubbed her legs together and bumped Crystal off her abs and onto her lap causing her to feel her growing bump in her pants. "Oh so that what you wanted..." Crystal gridded down onto her causing her to gasp and push up for more. Serenity looked up at Crystal with pleading eyes to get the relief that she really needed, Crystal pitied her for a second but she couldn't really hold herself back any more she was dripping wet from thinking of how hard her master was right now. But she needed to press on so she pulled down her own pants as well as Serenity's.

Crystal then removed the cloth from her mouth and looked her at with a grin on her face, seeing Serenity pant for air her tongue stuck out as she looked at Crystal. "Now I want you to get me off first" Crystal shuffled herself onto Serenity's face and purred in pleasure when she felt her hot breath on her. Serenity didn't lose a second before getting in there, tasting the combination of sweet and bitter on her tongue. She lapped up more of the liquid that was coming out. Crystal squealed and fell down onto Serenity's stomach feeling the pleasure she was getting, when she felt something twist in her, she shoot up moaning loudly she couldn't see what Serenity was doing but she wanted more. So she through her blurry vision she reached out for Serenity's rod and gave it a shock, causing Serenity who was playing with Crystal's clit to bite down a bit hard and moan loudly causing vibrations to travel through Crystal.

"Ohhhh Serrreenn" Crystal moaned out as she came on Serenity, she was shaking from the force of her orgasm her hips quivered and she had little strength to keep her tail up. Serenity was lapping up all the juices that she released on her savouring the taste on her tongue, she looked up and saw that Crystal was still feeling the aftermath of her orgasm. Unfortunately Serenity wanted to release as well, the shock that Crystal send down her didn't help her as it fuelled her to go on. "Crystal, please I need you~" she whimpered out to her dark angel. Crystal looked at Serenity and the look gave her energy to go on, the look was so cute it made her heart pulse with power that she didn't know she had.

"Well if you insist I guess I can get rid of this hard-on that you have" Crystal turned her head as she blushed, all she got was a whimper from Serenity. Taking the hint she sent a shock through the rod and licked at the pre-cum that was coming out of the tip. She then spread it all over the shaft with her tongue, causing Serenity to grunt and groan in pleasure. "There we go all nice and moist for me to slide that in me" Crystal slipped back and pressed her wet hot folds over Serenity causing her to whimper again "So teasing me" Serenity cried out and looked at Crystal as she felt her sitting on her dick. Crystal grinned and pushed Serenity in her slowly, feeling the hotness in her she shivered as she felt herself being filled by her. She panted as she fitted all of Serenity in her "So warm~ So full I love this feeling " Crystal panted out.

Serenity grunted in agreement, Crystal was squeezing her in all the right places and she was tight it felt like Crystal was trying to squeeze her dry right from the start. Crystal looked into Serenity's eyes and started to move slowly taking the full length out and then plugging herself back up. She looked the feeling that she kept on getting when she was putting her lover back into her groaning she needed to go faster she wanted to feel the hot white liquid in her. So she planted her paws either side of Serenity's head and moved quicker and shorter, she was panting loudly and she opened her eyes to see Serenity stare back at her and captured her in a kiss and whispered against her lips "I'm so close Seren please let go fill me up with your thick white cum I want to feel you up to my womb."

Those words set off Serenity she clamped down her eyes and screamed to the heavens as she came inside her dark angel. Crystal's screams blended in with hers as she clamped down on Serenity milking every drop from her as she felt the strings of cum stick to her walls and the pulsing meat that was inside of her. Panting away Crystal looked at Serenity and gave her a lazy kiss before pulling herself off and feel some of the cum slip out of her. Her womb warm from her lover she nuzzled her neck and somehow found the strength to pull a blanket over them and untie Serenity's hands. "So I-I think you have learn your lesson? I don't need to punish you any more?" She looked her lover, while Serenity grinned "I don't know if I get punished like this I think I might do it more often" Crystal huffed and smacked Serenity's arm before snuggling into her "Well I just have to punish you more then won't I"

Neko-chan: Woot another one done. Please don't expect another one coming soon my creative juices are running quite low I hope you enjoyed this and please review so I know you like this story!


End file.
